


Numbers

by librarianlazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarianlazuli/pseuds/librarianlazuli
Summary: Pearl gives the Mystery Girl a call.





	Numbers

Pearl's thumb had hovered over S's number for an hour. The war with Homeworld ended and life went on in Beach City as it always did, quiet and spontaneous. Locking the phone away in her gem, Pearl went to go help the now uncorrupted gems get reacquainted with Earth. 

The day went by quickly and Pearl felt immense pride in herself for the work she did. Deciding to pull the phone out again, Pearl dialed the numbers before hitting the button to call.

Garnet stood off to the side, giving Pearl a smile and a thumbs up.

The phone rang a moment before S. picked up.

"Uh...hi?" they began.

"Oh, hello," Pearl said, "You gave me your number at a concert a year ago. I thought I should call."

"......Oh! You're the one with that forehead gem! Hey, how're you?"

"I-I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. How are you?"

S. spat out a butt. " I'm doing pretty okay. So what's up?"

"I would like to invite you to dinner in two weeks."

"Like, a date?" S. said.

"Oh, um, yes, I suppose that's what it is," Pearl replied.

"Yeah, sure. Where at?"

"A, um, Empire City," Pearl told them.

"Sounds good! I'll see you then!" S. said, hanging up.

Pearl returned the phone to her gem and took heavy breaths. This was her first time ever doing a human activity like dating, so she felt a small amount of anxiety. She twirled her thumbs around each other for a few moments before stepping out of the temple and heading to talk with Garnet and Amethyst.


End file.
